Dia
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: una "cadena" de Facebook le pregunto cual preferia ¿dia o noche? "en el dia se puede jugar afuera, pero en la noche se tiene los mejores sueños" asi que... ¿cual escoges? one-shot


**Día**

El viento mecía suavemente el verdoso bosque de la academia el cual, a diferencia del donde vivía , era un amplio y tranquilo campo verde donde los animales normales, vacas, caballos, pollos y otros, podían vivir sin miedo de ser aplastados o comidos por plantas gigantes.

-*suspiro* que nostalgia… - Murmuro una castaña acostada en el suelo mirando las nubes -… pareciera como si en cualquier momento abuelo vendrá a enviarme a comer – Y efectivamente ese tranquilo lugar era idéntico, por no decir igual, al campo de su pueblo cuando era pequeña.

_Riiiiing_

Mikan, con un bostezo, levanto su celular para ver el mensaje - ¡Oh! Una notificación de Facebook, que extraño! – Comento irónicamente la chica al tiempo que abría el mensaje - ¡Pues que me han etiquetado en una publicación! Que interesante ¬.¬

_/Mensaje/_

_Nombre completo; Sumire Shouda_

_Apodos; Permy ¬.¬_

_Color favorito; verde algas (no te burles, Koko, ¡Que no te rias!)_

_Cumpleaños; el *** del****** del año *****_

_Mejor amiga; Wakako_

_Enamorado; Natsume y Ruka-sama! *baba*_

_Sueño de vida; casarme con Natsume y Ruka-sama *v*_

_Peor miedo; Que __Mikan Sakura __se case con Natsume y Ruka-sama TT_TT_

_¿Blanco o negro?; blanco .) el negro es para emo U-_-_

_¿Perro o gato?; eso es racismo :O_

_¿Día o noche?; Noche… allí mi Natsume-sama se ve más sexy *v*_

Personas que hagan esta cadena; Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, Koko yome, Narumi Anjo y la mandarina gritona esa de Mikan Sakura ¬.¬

_Fin del mensaje/cadena_

A Mikan le salió una venita en la sien y no era exactamente por llamarla mandarina, si no haber ocupado el nombre "Natsume" después de "mi", aunque aún no estaba segura del "porque" le molestaba tanto eso…

-No debe ser importante… - Se dijo a sí misma la chica antes de contestar la encuesta. Después de unos segundos** (Que rapidos dedos O_o) **la publicación se veía así;

_Nombre completo; Mikan Sakura_

_Apodos; tonta, baka, mandarinas, estúpida, coletas gritonas, mi-chan y polka… mis amigos son muy amables U-_-_

_Color favorito; mandarina o anaranjado_

_Cumpleaños; el *** del****** del año *****_

_Mejor amiga; __Hotaru Imai_

_Enamorado; uuuh ;) eso no se dice_

_Sueño de vida; aprenderme las tablas_

_Peor miedo; Que mis amigos sufran :c_

_¿Blanco o negro?; plomo -_-_

_¿Perro o gato?; gato! ^^ los neko-chan/-kun son lindos ^^_

_¿Día o noche?;__

_Personas que hagan esta cadena; el que quiera : )_

Mikan giro la cabeza a un lado, luego a otro, luego lo leyó de cabeza pero era obvio que había dejado en blanco la pregunta "¿día o noche?" ¡Pero era imposible! Le fascinaban ambos; la luna era hermosa pero el sol era brillante, la luna brillaba en la oscuridad pero el sol iluminaba siempre, en los días se puede jugar afuera pero en las noches se tienen los mejores sueños. Así que… ¿Cuál elije?

-Mejor veo las respuestas de mis amigos, a ver cómo respondieron… - Pensó la chica borrando su publicación y yéndose al perfil de Ruka.

_Nombre completo; Ruka Nogi_

_Apodos; Ruka-pyon y conejo_

_Color favorito; celeste_

_Cumpleaños; el *** del****** del año *****_

_Mejor amigo; __Natsume Hyuuga_

_Enamorado; No es necesario que lo diga, todos lo saben TT_TT_

_Sueño de vida; ser un veterinario, casarme y siempre estar con Natsume (eso sonó gay U-_-)_

_Peor miedo; Que mi conejo muera_

_¿Blanco o negro?; blanco_

_¿Perro o gato?; perro, son más fáciles de adiestrar_

_¿Día o noche?; noche, porque puedo meditar mejor_

_Personas que hagan esta cadena; __Tsubasa Andou, mamá, Yuu Tobita y Misaki-sensei_

-Jejeje Ruka siempre tan dulce… dulce rozando la homosexualidad ¬.¬ - Se dijo a si misma revisando los comentarios que limitaban con el acoso… y del sexual – Pobre Ruka-Pyon.

Nuevamente la chica se fue al perfil de otro compañero al azar - _al parecer esta cadena se ah vuelto famosa, lo cual es tonto ya que no dice nada importante *suspiro* de seguro si Natsume estuviera aquí me diría que tengo razón, en su idioma sería un "mmm", pero decidió abandonar nuestras charlas por leer mangas a oscuras en su cuarto *hump* que cretino _Pensaba Mikan antes de entrar al perfil de Hotaru;

_Nombre completo; Hotaru Imai_

_Apodos; Nadie se atrevería._

_Color favorito; albañil_

_Cumpleaños; el *** del****** del año *****_

_Mejor amigo; nadie ¬.¬_

_Enamorado; ¿amor? Eso son estupideces..._

_Sueño de vida; ser millonario y tener una fuente de por vida de cangrejos_

_Peor miedo; Que __Mikan Sakura__ se muera sin pagarme sus deudas ¿me lees Mikan? Quiero mis conejos_

_¿Blanco o negro?; negro_

_¿Perro o gato?; gato, pasan desapercibidos a la hora de robar en un callejón_

_¿Día o noche?; noche, porque Mikan no está gritando tan fuerte_

_Personas que hagan esta cadena; todos los que la leyeron ¡ah! Y deben pagarme 100 conejos por palabra, sapos._

Mikan inflo los cachetes escribiéndole un comentario.

_,_**Mikan Sakura; **¡Voy a pagarte cuando admitas ser mi amiga!

A los segundos después se sumó otro comentario

**_,_****Hotaru Imai; **Tú no tienes porque ponerme condiciones, así que ponte a pagarme, baka.

**_._Mikan Sakura; **¡Mala! *Buuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa* TT_TT

**_._Hotaru Imai**; okey, okey...

**_._Mikan Sakura; ***v*

**_._Hotaru Imai; **… no te cobrare por leer mi mensaje

**_._Mikan Sakura; ** TT_TT

Decidió que lo mejor para su condición económica era salir en completa sumisión del muro de su supuesta mejor amiga, caray que Facebook es peligroso…

Tratando de no perderse entre "me gusta" y "me gusta" a recomendaciones de páginas ingeniosas en cada pestaña logro llegar al muro de su próximo-candidato-a-ser-mejor-amigo Yuu Tobita. Pero… ¿a quien engaña? Sin importar como la trate Hotaru ella es su mejor amiga y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, la quiere tanto o más como Mikan a ella.

_Nombre completo; Yuu Tobita_

_Apodos; linchou_

_Color favorito; amarillo_

_Cumpleaños; el *** del****** del año *****_

_Mejor amigo; __Hotaru Imai y Mikan Sakura_

_Enamorado;… ninguna todavía :)_

_Sueño de vida; obtener una beca en una buena universidad y ser de ayuda a la sociedad_

_Peor miedo; que me hagan Bullyng _

_¿Blanco o negro?; blanco_

_¿Perro o gato?; gato, son más fáciles de ahuyentar_

_¿Día o noche?; día, la noche me da miedo_

_Personas que hagan esta cadena; mmm… al que le interese que simplemente la haga, no me molesta .)_

Mikan dio un suspiro de enamorada pensando que la dulzura, humildad, amabilidad y galanía de linchou enamorarían a cualquier chica y que Yuu sería el novio perfecto para ella después de Koko, porque admítanlo; ambos están igual de chiflados. Pero no, cuando lo veía a él o a Koko su corazón no latía a mil por hora ni se sonrojaba como un tomate; de hecho eso so le pasaba cuando estaba con ese pervertido…

-¡Ay que no me decido! – Grito agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y dejándose caer en la suave hierba. Se quedó viendo las nubes en el cielo tratando de darles extrañas formas como un saxofón atravesado por un clavo o un dragón que escupe… nubes xD

Después de un largo rato de meditación la chica se levantó y escribió su respuesta…

**-Al día siguiente-**

-¿Por qué mi respuesta? – Pregunto confundida la castaña cerrando su mochila.

-sí, si es que nos da curiosidad que hayas elegido eso, después de todo a ti te encantan las estrellas

-Koko tiene razón, polka – le dijo desinteresadamente, aunque por dentro estaba feliz que la chica hubiera elegido lo mismo que él.

Mikan se quedó un rato pensativa antes de sonreír dulcemente y volver a ordenar sus materiales – en el día se descansa.

-¿ah? Mikan ¿no serás tan tonta para no acordarte que la gente duerme en la noche verdad? – Le insulto Sumire antes de ser callada por un golpe de Hotaru.

Ella solo negó aun con una sonrisa – el día es para recuperarse – Dijo simplemente antes de pararse y caminar a su habitación dejando a toda la clase confundida.

Una vez fuera de los edificios el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse dando un hermoso atardecer que aliviaría a los estudiantes normales por poder descansar y dormir en casa en compañía de su familia o seres queridos para al día siguiente reanudar sus actividades… pero ella no era normal. Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de sentarse a los pies del árbol de sakura, apenas unos momentos después sintió una persona al otro lado del árbol y dijo;

-En la noche hay mucho silencio, los miedos salen a la luz cuando te escondes entre las sabanas… pero en el día el ruido es insufrible y te mantiene ocupado; te recupera y te gasta las pilas sin compasión, cuando el sol se esconde sabrás que él es el único sincero porque con un atardecer te promete volver a salir en el amanecer – Murmuro contenta Mikan arreglándose unos cabellos detrás de su oreja mirando a la persona al otro lado del árbol – además en la noche no puedo estar contigo, Natsume

-h-hn… - Musito el pelinegro tapándose su sonrojo con el flequillo, de echo la razón por la que había respondido "día" en la pregunta era porque en la noche los chicos no podían ir al dormitorio de las chicas siéndole imposible verla y ¡en serio! Que moría por verla...

Mikan solo sonrío dulcemente con los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos pudo ver como la figura de Natsume desaparecía en la distancia, pensó en gritarle que volviera pero no le haría caso, después de todo así era el… y a ella le gustaba eso de su persona…

…o…

…

¿le gustaba el?

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

¡Holi! Vengo con este one-shot que se me ocurrió ayer cuando vino mi primo y mi abuelita de visita, creo que salió verso sin ningún esfuerzo - _-, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia, comentario o error de cualquier tipo favor de dejarme un reviews .)

** GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Cancion de hoy; Hatsune Miku - Be Rounded**


End file.
